As is known, classical guitars are made from a sounding, hollow front hole on establishing a set of six strings running through the mast, which can be stretched at will by pin operatively arranged in the end of said mast, complementing this set with a plurality of frets, bone or metal, disposed transversely to the mast with a progressively increasing distance from the casing to the free end of said mast.
The bridge of a guitar or other stringed instrument, is a part that holds the strings and transmits the vibration to some other structural component of the instrument in order to transfer the sound to the air.
Most string instruments produce sound by applying energy to the strings to bring them into vibratory motion. But the strings by themselves, produce sound by vibrating weak because only a very small volume moving air. Therefore, it is necessary that the sound of the strings have any impedance matching with the surrounding air to transmit its vibrations to a larger surface area capable of moving large volumes of air (and thus produce louder sounds). The device used for this is the bridge that allows free vibrating strings, yet these vibrations efficiently leads to greater surface area (usually called soundboard).
Typically, the bridge is placed perpendicular to the strings and the larger surface area (which are approximately parallel to each other) with the string tension pressing on the bridge and therefore the surface of largest area under the bridge. This large surface area has increased acoustic response and may be coupled to a soundboard which is a box-like body of the guitar or the violin, which helps amplify the sound. Depending on the type of string instrument, the resonant surface on which sits the bridge can be built of wood, and the top cover (harmonic) of a guitar or violin calfskin or plastic, such as the banjo, of metal, such as certain types resophonic fretted instruments, or any other material to vibrate in a coupled manner with the strings.
The bridge must transfer the vibration to the soundboard or other surface amplifier. When the strings are set in motion, the bridge transmits the vibration to flex in one direction and the other in the direction of the rope, at a frequency which is twice the vibration frequency of the string. This makes the soundboard at the same frequency to vibrate the string producing a movement and an audible sound wave.
Bridges are designed to keep the strings at a suitable height above the instrument diapason or fingerboard. The ideal height of the bridge is one that generates a rope angle such that it produces sufficient downward force to move the lid, but which in turn the ropes located sufficiently close to the fork to facilitate the crushing of the strings. There are bridges and other fixed height adjustable height.
Besides supporting the strings and transmit their vibrations, the bridge also controls the spacing between the strings. This is achieved through small slits cut into the bridge or saddle. The strings are recorded in these slots and thus are retained in their lateral position.
The present invention provides a solution to a typical problem in classical guitars and other stringed instruments, where the bridge tends to rise with use.
The prior art shows discloses a guitar equipped with means to prevent direct contact between the body and the person playing the instrument case, so that the problem does not occur loudness reduction of traditional guitars. Guitar addition the invention is characterized in that it has on the outside of the box rear panel sections and three side walls all made of wood. Although the above invention relates to the improvement of a more specific guitar called a Spanish guitar does not tackle the problems that are usually present on the bridge.
In addition, the prior art shows an enhanced capo for guitars and the like where the inventor has designed a new system built wood nut that fits the criteria of the players, however, it does not refer to an improvement in the problems encountered in the mast.
Furthermore, the prior art shows a series of improvements in the structuring of guitars, which are oriented towards obtaining a substantial improvement in the sound of them. In particular the invention says that at the mercy of the nature of the strings from the “thinner string which produces a brighter sound to the thicker string which produces a deeper sound, and by the effective shortening of any of such strings, by manual pressure on them in the space defined between two consecutive frets, you get a wide range of tones that gives the guitar its functionality as such musical element. However, said patent does not address the problems that arise in the bridge, which when the position changes, the sound quality will be lost.